The Halloween Tree (1993 TV Special) credits
Opening Credits * "The Halloween Tree" * Based upon the work by: Ray Bradbury * Music by: John Debney * Produced and Directed by: Mario Piluso * Written and Narrated by: Ray Bradbury * Leonard Nimoy as the voice of Moundshroud Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, William Hanna, David Kirschner, Buzz Potamkin, Fred Seibert, Ted Turner * Co-Executive Producer: Mark Young * Associate Producer: Kunio Shimamura * Art Director: Al Gmuer * Unit Production Coordinator: Tori Pollock * Storyboard Directors: Gary Graham, Dick Sebast * Additional Sequences Storyboard Artist: Sherilan Weinhart * Animation Directors: Robert Alvarez, Emroy Myrick, Marlene Robinson-May, Karen Peterson, Michel Richon, Woody Yokum * Track Reader: Jim Hearn * Recording Directors: Gordon Hunt, Kris Zimmerman * Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jill Ziegenhagen * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineer: Alvy Dorman * Voices by: Annie Baker, Alex Greenwald, Edan Gross, Andrew Keegan, Kevin Michaels * Additional Voices: Darleen Carr, Lindsay Crouse, Mark L. Taylor * Designers: Virginia Hawes, George Goodchild, Mario Williams, Marcus Nickerson * Additional Designs by: Roger Chiasson, Karenia Kaminski, Bob Tyler * Character Designer: Floro Dery * Design Assistants: Dana Jo Granger, Donna Zeller * Background Layout Keys: James P. Alles, Ron Roesch, Dean Thompson, Joseph Binggeli * Background Supervisors: Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Xerography: Star Wirth * Graphics: Tom Wogatzke * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin * Technical Director: Jerry Mills * Camera Operators: Steve Mills, Neil Viker, James Keefer, Robert Jacobs * Orchestrations by: Frank Bennett, Brad Dechter, Don Nemitz, Arlon Ober * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Music Editor: Kim Naves * Scoring Mixers: Murray McFadden, John Richards * Musicians: George Doering * Post Production Supervisor: Tom Gleason * Supervising Editor: Michele Iverson * Editor: Gil Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Jeannine Roussel * Sound Effects Supervisor: Joel Valentine * Sound Effects: Elmo Ponsdomenech, Michele Iverson, Jeff Hutchins, Paul Douglas * Sound Effects Editors: Michael L. DePatie, Roy Braverman * Dialogue Recordist: Michael Greene * Additional Group ADR: Cynthia Daly * Telecine Colorist: Trent Johnson * Sound Re-Recording Mixers: Chris Jenkins, Mark Smith, Adam Jenkins, Elmo Ponsdomenech, Michael Beiriger * Additional Sound Re-Recording Mixer: Michael Stern * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Production Executive: Catherine Winder * Program Executive: Joy Every * Production Supervisor: Debby Hindman * Production Manager: Jim Katz * Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore, Gail Prewitt * Animation Services by: Fil-Cartoons, Inc. · Philippines, Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. · Tawian, Mr. Big Cartoons · Australia ** Overseas Production Supervisors: Jerry Smith, Bob Marples ** Overseas Layout Supervisors: Margaret Parkes, Kevin Richardson ** Overseas Layout Directors: Tapani Knuutila, Craig Handley, Lennie K. Graves ** Overseas Animation Directors: Chris Cuddington, Lennie K. Graves, Steve Lumley ** Animators: Allan Abelardo, Jeffrey John Imutan, Bong Macarayan, Yang Chi-Chang, Wu Wei-Chang, Ho Yueh-Lan, Jacques Muller, Murray Debus, Steven Taylor * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photo play are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * © 1993 Disney Inc. · All Rights Reserved * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Halloween Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Turner Program Services (TPS) Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:TBS Category:Warner Archive Category:Pacific Data Images (PDI) Category:DreamWorks Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel Original